In the process of oilfield exploitation and development, accelerating the penetration rate is a forever theme of petroleum exploration and development. Currently, merely in the aspect of accelerating the penetration rate, a lot of researches have been carried out at home and abroad, and put into site applications to achieve a good speed acceleration effect. With the continuous development of the drilling industry and the professional persons' increasingly deep-going researches on the PDC drill bit in the drilling process, people gradually find that when the PDC drill bit shears (grinds) a stratum, the cutting gear tooth cannot effectively cut the stratum instantaneously, and the torque energy generated by a rotary table on the ground is gradually aggregated on the blade of the PDC drill bit and the whole drill string. When the energy is aggregated to a certain degree, the stratum is sheared instantaneously, and the energy aggregated on the blade of the PDC drill bit and the whole drill string is released at the same time, which leads to the results such as the gear tooth breakage and the blade damage on the PDC drill bit, thereby decreasing the service life of the PDC drill bit, and causing fatigue damage of the whole drill string. In earlier researches on the acceleration tools, the professional persons focused on the development of axial jolting tools to accelerate the speed of the PDC drill bit. Those tools have substantially the same working principle, i.e., to generate an axially downward jolting force through different levels of hydraulic cylinders under the effect of hydraulic pressure, so as to accelerate the penetration rate. In recent years, the self-oscillation speed acceleration tools also occur and achieve some effect at site. Those tools increase the penetration rate at a certain extent, but cannot fundamentally solve the problem of the gear tooth breakage of the PDC drill bit occurred during drilling, and are not widely used. Meanwhile, since those tools have sealing members, their service lives are not too long.